Ask Tumblr Inazuma Version
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Ask Tumblr saat ini sedang marak di kalangan remaja, dan itu tentu saja termasuk kepada para chara IE, di fic ini, kalian boleh menanyakan apa saja kepada pemilik Ask Tumblr yang sudah di tentukan author di setiap chapter, Chapter 1: Ask Kazemaru


**A/N: **Nyohohoho! Ore no Shin Fic wa Youkoso~ Fufu, berkat respon yang baik dari readers sekalian, akhirnya fic ini pun bias di buat! Waaaiii~! Tapi maaf ya kalau chapter ini pendek, kalau ingin tambah panjang, jangan malu-malu untuk member banyak pertanyaan nyo! Nah, tanpa banyak cing-cong, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Ask Tumblr Inazuma Version**

"Cklek, Brak!" terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang remaja laki-laki "cantik" yang kita kenal dengan nama Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Haah, latihan hari ini berat sekali, sepertinya Mamoru terlalu bersemangat deh." Kata Ichirouta yang tengah mengganti seragam SMP Raimon nya dengan kaus lengan pendek warna biru langit dan celana pendek hitam.

Setelah selesai ganti baju, Ichirouta pun duduk di depan laptop miliknya dan menyalakannya.

"Kira-kira hari ini dapat berapa pertanyaan ya." Gumam Ichirouta sambil membuka sebuah situs yang telah berhasil membuat author fic ini langsung jatuh cinta pada situs itu.

"Kazemaru_.com, Password: SHIPPUU DASH, Log in."

IT'S ASK KAZEMARU TIME!

The Questions is…

**Arini Rachma Hakiki:**

1. Kazemaru-kun, bisakah kau melakukan lemparan poni ala Andika Kangen Band?

2. Kazemaru, aku ingin melihatmu cosplay jadi keluarga Vongola ramai-ramai dengan yang lain

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Hm… *mencoba melakukan lemparan poninya* Aku bias melakukannya, tapi aku tidak suka karena poniku jadi acak-acakkan karenanya.

2. Co-cosplay? Etto… nanti akan kukirimi kau fotonya jika aku sudah berhasil mengajak yang lainnya cosplay dan memotretnya ya ^^"

**Yukimura Hyouga:**

1. Jangan rebut Senpai ku atau kubekukan kau, Kazemaru-san!

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. L-lho? Siapa yang mau merebut Shirou? Aku dan Shirou hanya teman biasa kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir, dan tolong jangan bekukan aku ya.

**Dika Liesnanda:**

1. Kazemaru Ichirouta-san(?), kenapa mata anda yang sebelah selalu kau tutupi poni?

2. Siapa yang paling disukai Ichirouta?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Ah, sejak dulu poniku ini modelnya memang selalu menutupi mata kiriku, jadi aku sudah biasa, malah rasanya aneh kalau mata kiriku tak di tutupi poni.

2. Ka-kalau ditanya seperti itu… *mengingat sang Striker Api dari Raimon, blushing* …a-aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya… *tambah blushing*

**Verra Lie:**

1. Kazemaru-san, kenapa dulu lebih senang masuk Klub Lari?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Itu karena sejak dulu aku sangat suka berlari, aku senang saat kakiku berlari dengan kencang dan bebas bagaikan angin, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Klub Lari, tapi sejak mengenal Sepak Bola, aku jadi sangat mencintai sepak bola, apalagi saat aku berlari sambil menggiring bola bersama teman-teman satu tim *senyum lembut*

**Nesia Diah Pratiwi:**

1. Kaze-chan, hubungan apa yang kamu jalin dengan Miyasaka Ryou?

2. Kenapa dari jaman SMP sampe dewasa rambutmu panjang melulu? Gak ada minat ganti style rambut?

**Ask-Kazemaru: **

1. Aku dan Ryou adalah teman baik, dia juga juniorku di klub lari, dia anak yang baik, tapi entah kenapa dia suka sekali memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajahnya memerah, dia juga memberiku cokelat buatan sendiri saat hari Valentine, kira-kira kenapa ya? *bingung*

2. Sebenarnya aku pernah mengganti style rambutku jadi seperti Ciel Phantomhive dari Kuroshitsuji, tapi aku malah "di serang" oleh para anak perempuan dan bahkan laki-laki, karena itulah aku jadi trauma ganti style rambut *pundung*

**Ayeba Shuuba:**

1. Dunia belahan manapun selalu mengatakan dirimu 'cantik', apakah pendapatmu tentang hal ini?

2. Apakah dirimu tidak resah selalu dianggap 'perempuan'?

3. KAMU NIKAH SAMA SIAPAA?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. *Jleb!* Ukh, sebagai laki-laki, tentu saja aku tidak suka dibilang 'cantik' *dalam hati: kecuali oleh Shuuya*, padahal penampilanku sudah sangat kelaki-lakian, tapi tetap saja banyak yang bilang aku cantik dan bahkan ada yang mengira aku perempuan, tapi kalau menurut orang-orang begitu, ya sudahlah, aku cuma bias pasrah T^T

2. Tentu saja resah! Aku itu laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI! Tapi tetap saja ada yang menyangka aku itu perempuan! Bahkan dulu ada laki-laki yang menembakku karena mengira aku itu cewek cantik! AAAAKH! *Stress*

3. E-eh? *blush, nyembunyiin cincin dari emas putih dengan berlian biru berbentuk bunga di tengahnya dan ukiran nama "Gouenji Shuuya" di bagian dalam cincinnya* A-aku belum menikah kok *dalam hati: Tapi calon suaminya sudah ada."

**ユキ ラティファー****:**

1. Kazemaru, saya penasaran kenapa kamu bisa populer dan menang chara poll di berbagai majalah anime, padahal Hiroto gantengnya tiada tara dan Gouenji coolnya bikin meleleh.

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Aku sendiri bahkan tak percaya saat tahu kalau aku menang chara poll di berbagai majalah anime, yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mendukungku hingga aku bias menang ^^, Hiroto memang tampan sekali, dan Shuuya juga sangat keren… *blushing* aku sempat tidak pede karena mereka jauh lebih tampan dari aku, makanya aku terkejut sekali saat aku menang, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hasil chara poll nya, karena Shuuya dan Hiroto adalah sahabat baikku ^^ *dalam hati: Dan aku mencintai Shuuya*

**Kazumi Hikari:**

1. Ichi nikahnya nanti sama siapa?

2. Lalu, sopo perempuan yang paling kamu sukai dan mengapa?

3. Itu ikat rambut darimana Ichi?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Ahaha, aku juga belum tau nanti akan menikah dengan siapa *nyembunyiin gaun pengantin warna putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar biru yang plastic pembungkusnya ada tulisan "Untuk calon Nn. Gouenji"*

2. Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan mana pun *dalam hati: Karena aku suka laki-laki*

3. Ikat rambut ini adalah hadiah dari Mamoru saat kami berdua kelas 1 SD, aku sangat menyukainya, karena itulah aku terus memakainya sampai sekarang^^.

**Fharidhathul Riie Hyouketsu:**

1. Hei Kazemaru, kenapa dari belakang kau cantik, tapi dari depan kau tampan?

2. Hei Kaze, kenapa kau memilih model rambut kunciran satu daripada twin tail?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Mungkin karena model rambutku seperti perempuan, jadinya aku kelihatan cantik dari belakang ==", terima kasih karena telah bilang aku tampan ^^.

2. Dengan model rambut seperti ini saja, aku dikira perempuan, bagaimana kalau twin tail? Bias-bisa aku diculik oleh om-om mesum =="

**Suzuno Fuusuke (Nagihiko LinxShappire):**

1. Kazemaru, mau nanya, kamu suka Endou, nggak?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia kan sahabat baikku sejak kecil, aku juga suka sifat ceria dan bersemangatnya itu, dia selalu membuatku dapat melupakan semua masalahku, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku ^^.

**Marisa Yohana:**

1. Ichi~ kenapa kamu mukanya imut banget?

2. Kaze~ kenapa anda itu mirip cewek~?

3. Trus kenapa anda itu pergi meninggalkan Raimon saat masih ada di Aliea?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Ahaha, Arigatou^^ hm… mungkin karena mukaku mirip Ibuku? Ibuku kan waktu remaja manis dan imut.

2. *Jleb Part 2* Ukh, kenapa aku tidak mirip Ayahku sajaaaa? TTATT

3. Saat itu… aku takut, aku takut pada kekuatan Tim Genesis yang sangat kuat, aku merasa sangat lemah di hadapan mereka yang berkekuatan bagaikan dewa itu, akhirnya aku pun melarikan diri, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan teman-teman satu timku yang kutinggalkan, dan lagi, dengan bodohnya aku menerima tawaran Kanzaki dan menjadi Dark Emperor, aku benar-benar menyesal karenanya, apalagi saat aku mendengar kalau Mamoru mengalami depresi gara-gara aku pergi, aku sangat menyesali kebodohanku itu, aku berjanji takkan pernah menyerah lagi dan takkan membuat teman-temanku sedih lagi, aku berjanji…

**Nagumo Haruya (Pratama DemonofDarkchaos Sync):**

1. Kazemaru, katanya kamu udh kawin ama Gouenji ya?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. *nampol Haruya* Ja-jangan seenaknya bicara! A-aku belum kawin kok! *nyembunyiin undangan pernikahan warna perah dengan tulisan "Akan menikah Gouenji Shuuya dan Kazemaru Ichirouta"*

**Shania Puspasari:**

1. Kaze, kenapa mata kirimu itu ditutup?

2. Kenapa gaya rambutmu di GO mirip kayak gaya rambutnya Edgar?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. Jawabannya sama dengan pertanyaan nomor 1 Dika-san ya.

2. Awalnya, Yuuka-chan iseng menata rambutku jadi seperti mirip Edgar, tapi ternyata nyaman juga dan Shuuya menyukainya *blush* jadi aku terus memakai.

**Hikary Tsubaki:**

1. Kaze-tan pilih mana, Gouenji, Endou, Sakuma, atau Miyasaka?

2. Kalau punya kepribadian ganda, maunya yg seperti apa?

3. Lebih suka jadi uke atau seme?

4. Punya kemauan untuk jadi pelatih?

5. Ehh? Kebanyakan, y?

**Ask-Kazemaru:**

1. …G-Go-Gouenji… *blush*

2. Aku sih ingin punya kepribadian ganda yang sifatnya seperti Mamoru, walau agak bodoh, tapi selalu ceria dan bersemangat, aku ingin kepribadian ganda seperti itu ^^.

3. Tentunya Seme, tapi… jadi Uke juga tidak apa-apa *blush ngebayangin Shuuya versi Seme*

4. Punya, tapi aku masih harus banyak belajar sebelum bisa jadi pelatih.

5. Tidak kok, aku senang kau antusias memberi pertanyaan ^^

That is the last question

So, ASK KAZEMARU TIME is over

"Ask-Kazemaru, log out"

**XxAsk-KazemaruxX**

"Akhirnya selesai juga menjawab semua pertanyaannya, dan seperti biasa banyak sekali pertanyaan unik yang ditanyakan, haha, sekarang tidur dulu ah." Ichirouta pun mematikan laptopnya lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur dan tertidur lelap…

**XxAsk-AuthorxX**

Author: Yo Minna! Saia Fukuhara Aya sang author imut-imut telah datang nyo~ dan saia datang kemari untuk menjelaskan bagaimana caranya jika readers sekalian ingin memberi pertanyaan pada pemilik Ask Tumblr yang di setiap chapter!

Caranya, Readers bisa member pertanyaan lewat Review atau bagi yang satu grup dengan author di FB, bisa lewat "Ask Tumblr Question Corner". Di Corner itu kalian bisa bertanya sebagai diri kalian sendiri atau pura-pura jadi chara IE, contohnya

PenName: Fukuhara Aya

Chara: Kariya Masaki

"Tenma-kun, apakah kau masih memakai popok sampai sekarang? *smirk*"

Kalian juga boleh member lebih dari 1 pertanyaan, bahkan kalau bisa beri pertanyaan yang banyak ya!

Dan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu, inilah saatnya untuk mengumumkan siapa chara pemilik Ask-Tumblr untuk chapter 2! Pemilik Ask-Tumblr selanjutnya adalah…

**KARIYA MASAKI!**

Jadi, kalau kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kariya, jangan lupa review fic ini dan beri pertanyaan sebanyak-banyaknya, karena review dan pertanyaan kalian adalah nyawa bagi fic ini!

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya Minna-san~

AYA-CHAN PEEEACEE! (^O^)V

Ishido 'Aya' Anrika

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
